Expediente 306
by flowersdontlast
Summary: Jake Lillian, único superviviente del Equipo de Eliminación de Criaturas Peligrosas, recibe un caso que a todas luces es solo una forma de evitar que se sienta inútil.  Escrito para el HorcruxFest de la comunidad fandom insano de LJ


**EXPEDIENTE 306**

I. El incidente

Eran cuatro en el EECP, el equipo de Eliminación de Criaturas Peligrosas. Jóvenes, arrogantes y capaces, tocaban la gloria con la punta de los dedos, y se confiaron.

La criatura no era nada demasiado especial. No era un nundu, o un dragón. Ni siquierra una manada de dementores, que siempre dan problemas. Sólo una bruja malvada que tuvo suerte.

El día del Incidente amaneció blanco. Era otoño, y el frío del invierno se sentía en los huesos, y en la escarcha que asomaba desde debajo de las hojas secas.

Las órdenes eran observar, esperar y atacar, en ese orden. La criatura en sí no era peligrosa, pero el páramo era una trampa mortal para cualquiera. Estaba permanentemente cubierto de una niebla espesa como algodón, que difuminaba las figuras y provocaba desorientación.

La bruja, la _hag_que era el objetivo, utilizaba esta particularidad del terreno para emboscar a sus víctimas. Numerosos muggles habían perecido hasta el momento bajo esta estrategia, y también algún que otro mago despistado. La situación había llegado hasta el punto de que era necesario tomar medidas para acabar con una amenaza que no paraba de crecer.

Se sabía que el lugar que la criatura empleaba como guarida estaba en algún lugar del páramo. El equipo dedicó una semana a localizarlo, y un par de días a aprenderse la rutina del objetivo.

Si hubieran empleado más tiempo, habrían sabido que esa rutina no era tal; cambiaba según la posición de la luna y las estrellas, y también dependía de la estación y del mes.

El día de la operación, la _hag _estaba en casa. Cuando sintió acercarse a los aurores, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue ocultarse y esperar.

Les tendió una emboscada, y tres de ellos encontraron su final aquel día de otoño bajo los afilados cuchillos de la _hag_. Sólo sobrevivió uno de los aurores, que presenció como sus compañeros eran descuartizados de forma lenta y concienzuda.

La bruja no se preocupaba porque estuvieran muertos antes de empezar.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar su turno, Jake Lillian, el único que quedaba entero, consiguió convocar su varita, Aparecerse fuera de la guarida, sellar las salidas y prenderle fuego.

Esta es la historia que se conoce como el Incidente. Los instructores de la Academia de Aurores la utilizan para ejemplificar Lo Que No Hay Que Hacer.

Jake Lillian sigue vivo. Lleva dos meses en observación. Los altos mandos se preocupan de su salud mental, porque aunque aparenta estar perfectamente, es imposible atravesar algo así sin secuelas.

II. La casa

Londres es una ciudad de lluvia y paraguas. Y si hay algún lugar que represente el estereotipo con claridad, es Freedom Street, cerca del Camden. Es una calle no demasiado larga, escondida, con casas sacadas de siglos pretéritos y el pasado tan cerca que puedes tocarlo ccon los dedos.

Solía ser un lugar con encanto, lleno de familias, alegre y tranquilo, pero en la actualidad está practicamente vacío.

Todo empezó hace diez años, el día en que ese extraño anciano se mudó a la última casa de la calle. Excéntrico pero muy educado, era el vecino ideal y un hombre encantador que no dio jamás problemas.

Se llamaba Barnabas Clump, y era un mago. Vivía entre muggles - gente no mágica, y sin conocimiento de la existencia de la magia - porque era más seguro para los experimentos a los que dedicaba todo su tiempo, y porque le gustaban; en su juventud, había tenido una fugaz aventura con una chica muggle y guardaba un gran recuerdo de ella.

A Barnabas también le gustaba investigar y experimentar. De no haber tenido magia, se habría dedicado a la investigación de partículas subatómicas o a poner satélites espaciales en órbita. Pero era un mago, así que fue a Hogwarts. Terminó, muy previsiblemente, en Ravenclaw. Su lugar favorito de todo el castillo era su maravillosa biblioteca, y lo que más le dolió de terminar el colegio, perder el acceso a sus libros.

Sobre todo, a uno que trataba sobre la posibilidad de la existencia de mundos paralelos. El autor era un mago hijo de muggles de la Edad Media; el tipo estaba loco, y la mitad de lo escrito eran histéricas diatribas en las que decía que iba a ir al Infierno de forma siempre distinta. Sin embargo, si leías el texto con cuidado, podías encontrar fragmentos de información que desvelaban una mente brillante, y un descubrimiento que ponía patas arriba todo el conocimiento que un entonces joven Barnabas poseía sobre el universo.

La lectura de aquellas teorías le marcó de por vida.

Barnabas consigue un soleado día de primavera, tras décadas de investigación, la forma de abrir un portal entre dos dimensiones distintas. Al contrario de lo que se podría pensar, no son necesarias velas de colores, o diagramas pintados en tiza azul, o parrafadas en lenguas muertas susurradas a las motas de polvo. El anciano sube al desván con un paso saltarín que desmiente su edad, corre las cortinas de las ventanas, enciende la lámpara del techo, y se coloca en el centro de la estancia. Deja en el suelo una caja de madera lacada, roja y negra, con el dibujo de un oni japonés en la tapa. Luego, alza su varita, situándose frente al objeto, y dice en voz alta el nombre de la dimensión.

El cristal de las ventanas parece vibrar con las sílabas, y cuando termina, el eco permanece con él durante unos largos segundos. Luego, se abre la caja; la tapa se desliza con suavidad, dejando a la vista una oscuridad insondable. Algo, una criatura informe e incolora, surge de la rendija, cada vez más grande, y crece y crece, ocupando toda la habitación.

Barnabas no cabe en sí de regocijo. Lo ha conseguido. Nadie le creía y lo ha conseguido.

Pensamientos de gloria y de fama, de vida eterna, resuenan en su mente. Entonces, la cosa le toca.

Ni siquiera la había visto acercarse.

La ligera molestia que siente hacia su propio despiste se transforma en frío terror cuando la masa comienza a cubrirle de la cabeza a los pies, lentamente. No puede moverse, y al principio, cree que es el miedo. Luego comienza a dejar de sentir sus miembros. A perder sus recuerdos.

El ser está en él. La criatura que ha llegado se está convirtiendo en él. Y, se pregunta en un pensamiento apresurado, aterrorizado, ¿qué será capaz de hacer ese ser, cuyo único objetivo es conseguir alimento, sin conciencia ni consciencia, sin pensamiento, con la carne y la magia de un mago?

Barnabas Clump no tiene tiempo de lamentar su suerte y culparse a sí mismo antes de pronunciar las palabras del conjuro que cerrará la caja para siempre, e impedirá que nada salga de la casa.

La tapa se desliza para terminar en un chasquido; la caja está cerrada. El edificio suspira. Los vecinos sienten como su día, que comenzó tan feliz, acaba de empeorar.

El cuerpo de Barnabas Clump cae al suelo. Sus ojos, abiertos, miran sin ver el techo manchado de humedad del desván. En algún lugar de sus órganos, sangre y nervios se acurruca la criatura. Atrapada. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Porque quizá ello no pueda salir; pero nada impide a los humanos entrar.

Y si algo ha aprendido de las dos Visitas que ha realizado a éste mundo lleno de comida fácil y débiles almas blancas, es que los humanos siempre vuelven.

III. El caso

Potter vuelve a llamar a Lillian a su despacho un día de noviembre. Hace frío y llueve, y las ventanas encantadas del Departamento muestran un paisaje acorde al tiempo. Mágicas gotas de agua golpean los cristales, y el olor a lluvia, junto con el permanente aroma a café y cuero de dragón, invade los largos pasillos que circulan entre los habitáculos donde trabajan los aurores.

Incluso después de tantas cosas y de tantos años, Lillian sigue encontrándolo reconfortante. Aspira con fuerza frente a la puerta de Potter, tomando fuerzas del olor, y después llama un par de veces. Una voz contesta inmediatamente con un "Adelante" algo despistado.

Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió, le saluda desde detrás de la montaña de documentos que ocupan la mesa de madera de su despacho. Los papeles comparten espacio con varias tazas de café, un par de fotos enmarcadas - Weasley y Granger por un lado, su mujer y sus niños por otro -, y botes de tinta y plumas, todo formando un caos organizado en el que Potter se maneja con la seguridad de la práctica. La estancia no es muy grande, con dos de las paredes forradas de estanterías y cajones que rebosan de documentos, y posee una ventana que la ilumina y le da un aire frío, claro, que choca con la sonrisa cálida y algo triste que le ofrece Potter a Lillian cuando se sienta en la silla frente a la mesa.

Lillian se la devuelve sin ganas, y espera pacientemente mientras Potter deja la pluma - otro manchurrón de tinta en la madera de la mesa, a juego con la colección que ya hay ahí -, y saca una carpeta marrón de uno de los cajones.

Cuando Harry se la pasa, Lillian se queda unos segundos con ella en las manos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- Jake, no va a morderte - Lillian sonríe de medio lado, _si tú supieras, _y lee el título: Expediente 306.

_Es un caso_. Los latidos de su corazón aumentan el ritmo. Abre la carpeta y echa una rápida ojeada a las páginas. Una casa, ruidos extraños. Muggles inquietos. Ninguna muestra de algo sobrenatural.

Harry le observa, el rostro serio y los ojos atentos tras las gafas. Lillian le conoce lo suficiente - antes de jefe del Departamento fue un auror más, y compartieron equipo muchas veces antes de la creación del EECP -, y sabe que sólo tiene una opción. Por mucho que esa "misión", ese "caso", sea un maldito chiste, una limosna para un agente inútil como él.

Lillian cierra la carpeta, un golpe seco que resuena en la habitación y hace parpadear a Potter, se levanta y sale del despacho sin despedirse.

Deja la puerta abierta.

Harry suspira cuando el ruido de los pasos rápidos de Lillian se desvanece. Con un movimiento de varita, que ha mantenido a mano durante todo el intercambio, cierra la puerta. Después vuelve a guardarse la varita en la manga izquierda, se pasa la mano por el pelo, y en un arranque de frustración, le pega una patada a la mesa.

Uno de los tinteros se vuelca, y durante unos segundos todo es caos y papeles cambiados de sitio y agitar de manos y varita. Cuando todos los documentos están a salvo, Harry se levanta y camina hasta la ventana, sus pasos pesados. Se aparta el flequillo de la frente con una mano manchada de tinta, y mira por la ventana encantada.

La lluvia golpea los cristales. Nubes grises se mueven por el cielo del falso exterior, y Harry siente un peso frío y extraño asentarse en su estómago.

De pronto, se arrepiente de haber mandado a Lillian en una misión a todas luces estúpida y aburrida. ¿Una casa abandonada que da miedo? Hay un millón iguales por toda Gran Bretaña, y nunca son nada especial. Sólo los muggles, y su amor por las historias escabrosas, que sacan las cosas de contexto y crean leyendas para aderezar sus aburridos mundos sin magia. Lillian necesita moverse, sentirse útil; por mucho que no sea seguro mandarle en su estado y sin compañeros en una operación más compleja, probablemente habría sido mejor que lo que acaba de hacer.

Está a punto de mandarle una lechuza diciéndole que la misión ha sido cancelada, cuando vuelven a llamar a la puerta. Harry se apresura a sentarse, y en el proceso se le olvida lo que iba a hacer.

Mientras tanto, Lillian se Aparece en Freedom St.

IV. La casa (2ª parte)

Freedom St. le congela el alma. Hay algo ahí, en esa calle, que le chilla que corra, que huya, sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, Lillian camina por la solitaria acera, el sonido de las hojas secas arrastradas por el viento y sus pisadas sus únicos acompañantes, y e ignora la voz de su instinto.

Se da cuenta de que casi todas las casas están cerradas. Todas, menos una, que amontona bolsas de basura junto a las escaleras que llevan a la entrada y tiene una ventana rota. Ojos desconfiados le siguen desde otra, y cuando se vuelve a mirar, el vigilante - una anciana, a juzgar por el pelo blanco y el vestido - desaparece en un balancear de sucias cortinas color verde.

Lillian saca una libreta del bolsillo para releer sus notas - pocas, y escritas con mano rápida e impaciente -, y sigue caminando, el cuello de la capa levantado en un fútil intento de refugiarle del viento y la lluvia. Podría lanzarse un _Impervius_, pero no consigue reunir fuerzas como para sacar la varita sin que le pillen en medio de la zona muggle de Londres sólo para no mojarse.

Una investigación del Ministerio por un descuido tan tonto, y Lillian se suicida. Así de simple.

Al fin llega a la casa. Es un edificio gris, triste; desprende ondas de magia mezclada con miedo, cosa más habitual en una gran ciudad como la capital de Inglaterra de lo que uno podría pensar - todas las casas tienen sus historias -, y así en general, no hay nada especial en ella.

Lillian abre la verja metálica que separa las escaleras que llevan a la casa con un chirrido que resuena en toda la calle, y sube los gastados y sucios escalones de piedra bajo la lluvia. Sin tocar la puerta, saca la varita de su manga izquierda, y empleando la capa para ocultarla de la vista, realiza un par de hechizos no verbales para detectar trampas y encantamientos. Nada. Prueba a empujar la puerta entonces - extrañamente, no tiene pomo, y tampoco cerradura -, sin ningún resultado. Quizá se abra hacia fuera, piensa. Sin embargo, le choca algo así; recuerda que, en la carpeta con el resumen del caso, mencionaban que la policía muggle había estado husmeando por allí hace alrededor de una década. Desde entonces, no se había realizado ningún cambio en la casa.

Que alguien le explique a Lillian cóm entraron los muggles en una casa cuya puerta no tiene pomo sin romper nada.

Finalmente, pierde la paciencia, y utiliza un sencillo hechizo de apertura, variante del _Alohomora_. La puerta no se mueve. Algo le dice al auror que puede ponerse a lanzar Maldiciones Imperdonables que la tabla de madera seguirá impetérrita.

Con un vistazo a su alrededor, Lillian se cerciora de que no hay nadie en la calle. El lugar sigue desierto, así que sin dedicarle un pensamiento más, el mago se guarda la varita, toma impulso, y se lanza contra la puerta con el hombro por delante, arrancándola de sus goznes.

Lillian cae al suelo del interior de la casa de cabeza, rápidamente se pone en pie y se quita el polvo de la ropa. Sin poder evitarlo, se acerca a cerciorarse de una cosa.

La posición de las bisagras indica que la puerta se abría para dentro.

Satisfecho por tener razón, Lillian coloca la tabla de madera en su sitio, tapando la salida, y se da la vuelta y enciende su varita con un _Lumos_.

Del vestíbulo sale un pasillo y arrancan unas escaleras, que se pierden en el piso de arriba. El pasillo termina en una polvorienta puerta de cristal, tras la que se adivinan las formas de una cocina, y a izquierda y derecha hay otras dos puertas más; Lillian prueba a abrir las dos. Una da a un armario, la otra a una especie de zaguán o sótano, lleno de cacharros y cajas de cartón. Uno de los objetos que se adivinan en la oscuridad le llama la atención. Lillian se interna en la penumbra. Sonríe para sí mismo cuando se acerca lo suficiente como para ver que es un telescopio como los que se usaban hace alrededor de quince años para ver las estrellas. Es muy parecido al que él se compró para Astronomía cuando estaba en su último curso de Hogwarts.

Bien, eso explica algunas cosas, como la magia que se respira en la casa, y el sombrero y la capa polvorientos que colgaban en el interior del armario de la entrada.

Contentada su curiosidad, Lillian cierra la puerta y se gira hacia las escaleras. Tiene el pie en el primer escalón cuando recuerda su último caso con el equipo. Si hubieran lanzado un hechizo de reconocimento antes de entrar en la casa, no habría pasado nada.

La situación es muy similar a la de entonces. Lillian cae en la cuenta, y siente un pánico irracional. Se le eriza el vello de los brazos y comienza a sudar, su mirada fija en el oscuro piso de arriba. De pronto, la atmósfera de la casa se le hace asfixiante. Siente ojos en todas las esquinas, ve movimiento donde no hay nada y el golpeteo de la lluvia en el exterior se le antoja el escondite perfecto para todos esos ruidos extraños que habitan en las casas desocupadas.

Podría haber cualquier cosa allá arriba, y tú has estado a punto de cometer otra vez el mismo error, se dice.

Inhalando y exhalando profundamente, Lillian consigue controlarse poco a poco. Cuando dejan de temblarle las manos, pronuncia en voz baja un hechizo que le revelará si está solo en la casa, y el tipo de ser que le acompaña de no ser así.

El hechizo no produce ningún efecto. Está solo. Lillian suspira, aliviado, y crea una luz titilante que flota frente a él, iluminando sus pasos. Antes de empezar a subir, encanta la escalera para que no cruja.

En el piso de arriba no hay nada de nada. Sólo un par de habitaciones llenas de libros, y otra con una cama y una cómoda polvorientas. De él, sin embargo, salen otras escaleras que, aparentemente, no llevan a ningún sitio. Un _Finite _murmurado entre dientes revela una puerta detrás de la cual supone que hay un desván. Lillian repite el encantamiento de silencio y sube con cuidado. Antes de abrir, lanza de nuevo el hechizo detector. Cuando no recibe respuesta, escanea la puerta en busca de barreras. Nada. Gira entonces el pomo, y descubre, para su sorpresa, que está abierta.

Lillian entra en la habitación. Es un lugar luminoso, con muchas ventanas desde las cuales se ve el cielo gris de Londres, así como el mar de tejados que es esa parte de la ciudad.

Allí, Lilian se encuentra con una caja polvorienta y un cadáver.

V. El Fin

El cadáver está tirado en el suelo. Amarillento y reseco, parece una momia egipcia. La cajita, lacada y estúpidamente pequeña, atrae su atención casi inmediatamente, como si hubiera un muerto en la sala y lo único que Lillian quisiera fuera no mirarlo en absoluto.

Con la varita frente a él, el auror se acerca lentamente. En esa habitación, esa sensación de miedo y congoja que ha notado desde que entró en Freedom St. es más fuerte. Agachándose sin darle la espalda al cadáver, Lillian coge la caja del suelo. Pesa mucho para ser tan pequeña. Intenta forzar la tapa, pero la madera no cede. Encogiéndose de hombros, duda un momento antes de dejarla de nuevo en el suelo. Mira entonces al cadáver. Se acerca, y cuando está lo bastante cerca como para que Lillian pueda tocarle con el pie, si quiere, el muerto se mueve, extiende un brazo y le coge del tobillo. Con el corazón en la garganta, Lillian chilla con voz ronca un hechizo que le corta el miembro al muerto a la altura de la muñeca. Mientras se aparta, trastabillando, algo sale de la boca entreabierta del cuerpo. Lillian contempla con los ojos desorbitados esa forma informe que parece inundar el desván con la crueldad inconsciente de los fenómenos de la naturaleza, se gira y hecha a correr.

**3 DE ENERO, AÑO 2011. LONDRES, INGLATERRA **

Harry Potter, cabeza del Departamento de Aurores, contempla la puerta de la casa de Freedom St., entreabierta. No se ve bajo las mangas largas de la gruesa túnica que lleva para evitar el frío, pero tiene los pelos de los brazos de punta. Hay algo en el lugar que le da ganas de echar a correr sin mirar atrás.

A sus espaldas, Ron se agita, inquieto. Él también lo siente. La otra auror que les acompaña, una veterana de la Segunda Guerra llamada Rose James que está a punto de jubilarse, saca su varita de la manga y se aparta el largo cabello canoso de la cara.

Hace dos meses desde la desaparición de Jake Lillian. La última persona que le vio fue una anciana muggle que, hasta hace tres semanas, tenía una casa en esa misma calle. La señora está medio loca, pero es el único testigo que tienen. Jake vivía solo, y antes de Aparecerse en Freedom St. para lo que todos pensaban era un caso de rutina, no habló con nadie.

Harry se pregunta qué habría dicho, de no ser así. Nunca debí haberle mandado aquel caso, se dice, la culpa su compañera una vez más.

Ron le pone la mano en el hombro, adivinando por dónde discurren sus pensamientos. No es culpa tuya, le dice sin hablar, pero Harry se resiste a creérselo. Después de tanto tiempo, sigue pensado que es responsabilidad suya salvar a todo el mundo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry saca la varita y entra en la casa.

(los humanos siempre vuelven)

fin.


End file.
